inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
World War 3
Plot Ben Starts A World War 3 Charcters Ben Tennyson good Solders villians hitler Bad Solders Aliens Used By Ben Swampfire Artigana Xlr8 Triva Rook dosent appred in this episode Transcript (Ben is at Mr smothy) Ben ahhhhhhh this is fun (Dudley he is zapped to a old world) Ben huh where am I Hitler Get em Ben who is he Hitler Get em u useless solders Ben hey whatts happening Hitler we are trying to destroy the jews Ben thats dumb its hero time (The watch is recharging) oh man Hitler who r u Ben im ben Tennyson Hitler never heard of u now Solders BACK TO WORK Ben this is madness stop it Hitler I'd get out of the way if you'dde know what was good for u Ben nah uh (Ben turns into Swampfire) Swampfire Awww yeah Hitler w hat r u Swampfire Ben 10 now u Hitler I am hitler Swampfire never heard of u Hitler then praphas U'DDE know me when i do this GUARDS (The solders shoot him) Swampfire (trows seeds at the solders and it grows into vines trapping the solders) Swampfire now lets tallk Hitler so yeah that's y were attacking to be asshole Ben well thats dumb this stops now Hitler I dont think so boy Ben u wont stop me Hitler what r u gonna do turfn into that plant man Ben no this is a omnitrix it can turn- Hitler I dont want to hear it i got jews to kill Ben well I'm going to stop u Hitler laughs Good Solder 1 ha surrender Hitler Hitler argu fool never Ben ok help Good Solder 2 no stay back ur defenseless Ben defenseless ive got a omni- Good Solder 1 get back Hitler I got no time for this bad solders find the jews Bad solder 1 yes sir (The good solders blast Hitler and they grab Ben And take him in a hole) Ben so what was that all about Good Solder 1 he wants to kill the jews we must stop him otherwise after he kills the jews the rest of the world will be next Ben so Hitler wants to kill the jews Good Solder 2 yes Ben then we better go stop him Hitler Laughs it seems them foolish good solders arent a match for my superior Ben yes they are common frankenstrike (Ben turns into artigana) Artigana oh man Hitler fool what are u supposes to be some frost alien Artigana yes (Freezes Hitler) Good Solder 2 what are u Artigana im ben Tennyson Hitler (Breaks free) Free finally now boy your in trouble Artigana I dont think so (Artigana turns back) Ben oh man Hitler your beginner to annoy me more and more Good Solder 2 and he'll annoy u morer and morer Hitler PITAFUL Ben PITAFUL really how about some buzzshock or some ampfibin Hitler I have no time for games the jews live down there there downfall will be not unveiledGood solder Good Solder 1 uh oh yes going after the jews we need to stop Hitler Ben agreed xlr8 (Ben turns into xlr8 and goes after hitler) Hitler Ahhh the jews city (Xlr8 hits Hitler and then speeds past him 4 times) Xlr8 your going down Hitler Hitler Fool whos going to beat me u ha what a joke Xlr8 is this enough of a joke for you (wacks him) Hitler ugh thats it ITS TIME Xlr8 for what a spaz yeah youve had 10 of them today Hitler Do Not Mick me boy I AM THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD Good Solder 1 no ur not Good Solder 3 Agreed Good Solder awww yeah Good Solder 2 u attacked in the winter we easily could beat u in the winter Hitler What impossible how could I not think Xlr8 and now ur out (Xlr8 turns back) Ben Hitler ur times up Hitler no ITS NOT Ben thats it humungarsar is gonna teach u a lesson Good Solder 4 no Ben we'll handle it from here Hitler no u wont (runs away) Ben should we go after him Good Solder 4 theres more troops that are heading after him Ben k (A portal opens up) Ben k guess that's my ride Good Solder 3 yes goodbye Ben Tennyson Ben Anyways what year is it Good Solder 3 1945 Ben wow (Ben jumps in the portol and ends up at Mr smothie) Ben that was see if i better go see what grandpa max and rook are doing (Meanwhile someone jumps out of the pistol and its reviled to be hitler) Hitler Tennyson will pay The END Category:Ben 10 Super Morons